1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods of cooking food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a convection steamer to steam foods, such as, for example, rice and vegetables.
Devices and apparatus that are used to cook food with steam are known. These apparatus, called steamers, typically place food in a container with holes therein. The container is placed above a steam source so that the steam, which is lighter than air, passes through holes in the container and subsequently over the food. As the steam passes through the holes and over the food, it cooks the food. Any condensed water falls, via gravity, from the food and drops back through the holes in the container into a collection area or plate located usually above the steam source but below the food container. This prevents the food from being saturated in water and being boiled rather than steamed.
There are also known methods and apparatus used to cook food with convection heat or hot air. Convection ovens typically place food in the path of forced hot air allowing the hot air to pass over the food. As the hot air passes over the food, the heat is transmitted to the food, thus cooking the food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 252,884 to Linney provides a multi-level steamer structure that has return feeds for the condensed water. Thus, the water may flow back into the central heating reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 534,634 to Coventry is directed to a multi-level steamer structure. The condensed water appears to be maintained within the individual steamer sections so as not to be allowed to flow back into the central reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 560,336 to Willson is directed to a multi-level steamer structure in which the steam is conducted to a multiplicity of trays through vertically arranged pipes. The condensed liquid falls into a trough that surrounds the external periphery of the steamer structure. Further arrangements showing multilevel steamer structures in which the steam is conducted to a multiplicity of trays through vertically arranged pipes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 354,240 and 481,316.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,598 to Meister is directed to a food heater. The heater has a fat collection pan and a water outlet that is-positioned over the fat collection pan.
U.S. Patent Reexamination Certificate No. B1 4,509,412 to Whittenburg et al., is assigned on its face to Rival Manufacturing Company. It is directed to a condensate trough that surrounds a heated water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,192 to Jovanovic is directed to a steam cooker that has plural heaters. The plural heaters include a secondary one that is independent of the heater associated with the boiler. The secondary heater is used to maintain the walls of the steamer at a temperature that prevents condensation of steam thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,109 to Shelton is directed to a food dehumidifier. The dehumidifier has two fans. One fan circulates air and the other fan blows ambient air into a water reservoir to reduce the temperature thereof.
None of these patents have the several unique features of the present convection steamer.